Alfred Goes to Whotown
by lovelyfma
Summary: AU: Alfred, a free adventurous youth, decides to try and find a way across the deadly waters to get to the continent of Cono. He finds that there is a land bridge called Whotown that connects the two, but the problem is it's supposedly haunted. UsUk, Franadia, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hetalia, end Disclaimer.

* * *

><p>In this story there only two continents that we, the readers, are concerned about, one is a very proper place to live, a continent made just for families and friends to live their peaceful lives. It was called Cielo. The other is a continent made for a livelier crowd, a place that's not so family friendly by majority opinion. It was called Cono.<p>

In between the two continents was a land bridge, it was pretty large and in the middle of it was the town. In that town lived a group of people whose main feature was there violet eyes. Almost everyone that lived in that town had violet eyes, although I'm sure they would let anyone live there if they wanted to, because they were a very friendly group of people.

People from the two continents used to go freely in between whenever they wanted to, that is until one day something peculiar happened. There was a man that traveled frequently between the two continents. He had blonde hair, green eyes, thick eyebrows, and he was well known wizard. He was well known for the fact that he caused a lot of trouble without even trying.

He traveled frequently between the two continents because he knew people on both sides that he would visit on occasion. In Cielo he had a dark haired tea drinking buddy, and in Cono he had a 'frienemy' that for some reason he visited anyway. Whenever he would travel between the two continents, there was always a group of people that would always gather and follow him for seemingly no reason.

Every time he would enter the town in between the two continents, the people that town would gather and admire him as he walked through town. They believed him to be a wonderful and powerful wizard. Their leader would always follow closely behind him and in a normal and friendly voice would tell him just how much the town respected him, ask him how his day was going, and perhaps if he'd like to get something to eat or drink?

On that particular day the wizard wasn't feeling quite his usual gentlemanly self, and was greatly annoyed by the one-sided conversation. With a wave of his hand he sent a little spell over his shoulder as he continued to walk on indifferently, stating more then asking, "Who?" Everyone in town was still and silent, and no one responded.

* * *

><p>Alfred was born and raised in Cielo. He had lots of friends including his 'besty' Honda, he had a loving family, and he grew up to be a sweet, if not a bit obnoxious, boy. He was also a free spirit and had a dream of getting to see just what it was like on the continent of Cono, a place that no one was able to get to because of the water being so deadly that anyone who tried to go out on it died almost instantly.<p>

The impossibility of his dream did not deter Alfred however, for he knew of the fairytales of people being able to go in between the two continents as much as they wanted. And Alfred knew that if there was one thing about fairytales he knew, was that they were always based at least somewhat on truth. So out of the blue, like the spontaneous boy he was, he kissed his parents, said goodbye to his friends, and took off towards the continent Cono hoping to find a way across it.

After a week of traveling he felt like he finally came across something that might actually work. He found it in a pub of the town he was staying at, from a very cheerful and probably drunk patron. The funny self proclaimed 'King of Scandinavia' told him about a bit of land that seemed to reach across the ocean and probably reach all the way across to the other side.

Though Alfred's happy thoughts of victory were quickly silenced by the next bit of the story, the piece of land simply known as Whotown was supposedly haunted. "...and no one seems to know anything about this 'Whotown' area. I had to find out from a friend of my cousin who heard it from some guy, so I'm not to sure about how legitimate this 'Whotown' is. I never bothered to go check it out myself."

"...Do you really think it's haunted..." Alfred whispered, before quickly correcting himself by almost yelling out, "I mean! After all, no one actually knows much about it right!? So maybe that's just a silly legend!? Hahaha!"

"Well," the Danish man replied drinking another beer, "So could the whole area really. I mean, if there really was a way across, you'd think more people would know about it..."

"...Anyways, I should head out now! It's been great chatting with ya man!"

"Anytime! Come back and buy me a beer when you get back from Cono, ok."

"I'll be sure to do that." Al smiled his award winning smile before sweeping out of the pub. He had a Whotown to track down.

* * *

><p>The area he was in was pretty creepy. Alfred kept looking over his shoulder as if expecting a ghost to pop up at any moment. He hadn't seen another living soul for miles as he walked across the empty fields before him. No vehicle was willing to travel out this far considering there was supposedly nothing here besides empty land and the legend.<p>

Alfred however was a stubborn man and continued to walk all the way towards the great ocean determined to see whether or not there was actually a landmass that went across it. He wasn't afraid of being cursed but the idea of ghost haunting him secretly scared the crap out of him. Honestly Alfred would probably rather there be nothing there, then come face-to-face with a spook.

Just as he was getting ready to call it a day and set up a camp, he noticed something in the far distance, an unnatural speck. He decided to keep going forward to see if he get a closer look at it. As he got closer he decided that it was the side of a building that he was looking at, and that there were other buildings surrounding it.

Alfred had come across the town that supposedly wasn't there. Alfred gave a "whoop" and quickly walked towards the town looking forward to a nice place to stay for the night. As he got closer there didn't seem to be anyone in the town, but it was getting close to night time since the sun was already setting, so he wasn't horrifically concerned about it.

He finally had set foot in the town, he was so happy that it took him a whole minute and a half before he realized that it felt like someone was watching him. He looked around the town, and he didn't see anyone but there was no doubt about it. He could feel someone staring directly at him.

As a matter of fact, the whole town had a creepy feeling about it. It felt as if there were shadows wandering around in the town. Alfred could feel himself tense up and started getting a cold sweat, "So... there really are ghosts..." He whispered.

"No we're just people."

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around in less than a second. "Who's there!?" He screamed.

A man with soft violet eyes, silky wavy blond hair, a single curl that stood out from the others, and for whatever reason was carrying a polar bear stood there cringing a little, "There's no reason to yell, eh?" He said softly.

"...So... you're not a ghost?"

"...Not since I last checked..."

Alfred stood there a while processing this for a bit. Then he let out a loud sigh, "Oh that goodness, I thought you were going to eat my face off or something." He turned back to the quiet man with a Hollywood smile on his face, "The names Alfred F. Jones!" He made a heroic pose, "I didn't even hear you sneak up on me man, you a ninja or something? That'd be so cool dude!"

"...Or something... Did you need a place to stay? It's getting a bit late out..." The boy trailed off.

"Yah man, that'd be great! Lead the way!" Alfred encouraged cheerfully.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoo Hoo a new story. I'm doing this little attempt here. I was thinking of making it a little T rated yaoi. Anyone interested? (Matt &amp; Al would be brotherly friends though, sorry :))<p>

Also, I need a picture for the image cover thingy, anyone interested in that?

Fun Fact:  
>In Spanish, 'God's place' is Cielo and a vulgar word for hell is Coño.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a nice place you have Mattie," Al said thoughtfully as he stepped into the modestly furnished house.

"Thank you Al..." He tried to find something else to add but found himself unable to get the word out in nervousness.

"So dude," Alfred started boldly, "Does this place react all the way to Cono?"

"Um... yah it does... were you wanting to go there," Mathew replied quietly.

"Heck yah dude! It's been my dream since forever man. Why is there something wrong? A gate monster blocking the path? Does he have laser eyes?"

"No, no," Matt waved his hand reassuringly, "It's just... I only know of one man who comes through our town is all. I was just curious..."

"Oh cool! I guess I'll start heading that way tomorrow then. So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>The next day Mathew offered to lead Al over to the next town over in Cono. Nervously adding that this would be his first time out of the town, but Alfred was much too excited about seeing his dreams through to notice any worry in his soon to be travel companions tone. The two of them left at first light, after consuming a healthy batch of homemade pancakes.<p>

As they walked out of town, Al looked around as all the hardly noticeable quiet people walking through town. Feeling a slight chill at the sight, he leaned over an asked, "Hey... I it always this quite around here... I can't even hear children laughing... Or anything really..." A shiver went down his spine at that.

"Yah... It's pretty peaceful here, eh?"

'Actually, it's pretty fucking creepy,' is what Al wanted to say, but he found the willpower to bite that one down for once. "Ah... I suppose."

* * *

><p>To Al, Cono looked surprisingly like Cielo. He had been expecting something similar to the feeling of landing on a foreign planet rather then just meeting a similarly empty field-like sort of area he had traveled to get to Whotown. He anxiously looked around the area seeing if there would be any signs of movement, any at all to show life on this strange continent other then just the two of them.<p>

"...How long is it till we... Get to this area Mattie?"

"...Eh... I don't think it would be that far..." He shyly clutched his bear closer.

"...And... what makes you say that?" Alfred asked slightly skeptical.

"...Ah, well... The great wizard makes his way on foot through our town... He never has supplies... but then again... I guess he could just make them..." He trailed off, mumbling more as he got near the end.

"Aw crap!" Al sighed, "Well that's ok, I can just set up a tent, but if it takes too long Mattie you'll just have to stay with me till I come back here."

"Ah, I wouldn't mind Al... It's kind of nice getting out for a bit..." He responded gently, nuzzling the top of his bears head a little bit like the super cutie he is.

Thankfully though, very soon Al noticed in the distance the town they were both heading towards in the distance. Giving a victory cheer, Al quickly picked up the pace. Making poor Mathew hurry up to try to keep up with the enthusiastic man.

* * *

><p>Slightly panting, Mathew stopped next to the frozen man gaping in aw at the city before him. "...Not," He took a slight breath, "Not like your continent then, eh?"<p>

"Mattie..." He whispered. Never before had he seen something so... foreign. Perhaps his alien theory wasn't so far off after all. The houses were so tall and right next to one another, the streets jam packed with people hurrying along their way, and some litter floated along the streets as if it belonged there.

"...Hey Mattie? ...Why aren't there any spaces between the houses?..."

Mathew looked around also slightly curious, "I don't know, eh. Maybe so they can fit more buildings in... There are quite a lot of people..." The closer the two of them moved to the city, the harder it was getting for both of them to hear Matt.

The two clueless boys entered the large city looking like easy pray for the group of three lurking near the edge of town. Red eyes latched on to them first, getting a large, maniacal grin on his pale face. His two companions turned to see what their friend was looking at and started growing grins of their own, one becoming perverted and the other growing more cheerful.

* * *

><p>AN: ...Some stuff in the story may not add up, but don't worry, other stuff will be added on later to hopefully clear up any loose ends. I just think Mathew's soo cute.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kesesese, hey guys, look at zat, a couple of lost looking little birds, kesesese." Gilbert laughed. The awesome Gilbird peeped a few times from on his shoulder.

"Oi," France's replied flipping his hair a bit, "Zeh are quite attractive, non?"

"Si, they look bien. Should we go say hola to them?"

Gilbert and France's shared a perverted look with one another. "Oi mon ami, we will go over and greet them properly, Ohonhonhon."

"Kesesese"

* * *

><p>Mathew was the first to notice the group approaching them, "Al... Hey Al?"<p>

Alfred however, wasn't able to hear him over the loud noises of the city and kept going on obliviously. Matt looked at the group wirily because they all had large and... unique smiles on their faces. He kept close to Al holding his bear closely.

The first one that reached them was a red eyed, white haired man that seemed really enthusiastic and was a little scary with his somewhat crazy smile. He opened his mouth and said loudly, "Yoh, the awesome Prussian has arrived! You now have nozing to worry about! How are you Birdies?"

Al looked over quickly and curiously, Mathew choose not to bother responding. The very handsome blond haired, blue eyed one spoke next. He had a beautiful voice Mathew noted shyly, "Bonjour, we could not 'elp but notice you two handsome men wandering around. Are you new to this town? I 'ave not seen your lovely heads among the numbers..." He trailed off, winking at Mathew which caused him to flush slightly.

"Hola, its muy bien seeing new faces mi amigos." The one with a big happy grin, very bright green eyes, and brown hair said.

Alfred, who was eager to jump in, responded immediately, "Yoh dudes, yah we're new here. What are your names, man? ...And what's a Prussian? What do you mean Birdies?" He looked really confused near the end.

The Prussian was cut off by the handsome man before he was able to start his tirade, "Ah, do not pay 'em any mind mon amis, he believes he was born in a place known as 'Prussia' and will not listen to reason..."

The 'Prussian' pushed the handsome man away from him, "I Know zat I am from zere! Only someone as awesome as me could know of the awesomeness that is Prussia! Kesesese."

The happy one spoke up helpfully, "My name is Antonio, the Prussian is Gilbert," He lifted his hand lastly towards the handsome blond man, "And this is..."

The blond man stepped forward capturing Mathew's hand in his. In a small bow, he lifted it to his lips placing a light kiss on the top, causing Mathew to flush a bright red. "You may call me Francis, mon amis."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, before unhelpfully turning back to Gilbert. (Mathew, 'Damn it Alfred.') "So, you still haven't explained the Birdies thing."

Gilbert smirked, "It iz because you both look like a Birdy..." He pointed at Mathew who was slightly being molested in a hug, his face now fire red, "Especially him."

"Bloody Hell! Can't you keep your bloody hands to yourself you stupid frog!?"

Everyone turned to look at the new person stalking towards them. He had a different pair of eyes in comparison to Antonio. They were a piercing green being worn in a truly frightening glare towards, Francis and Mathew.

Mathew gave a slight gasp because he recognized the angry little man coming towards them, it was the great wizard. And even if he were to kill him on the spot then and there, Mathew felt a sense of accomplishment being able to be near the amazing man. He stared on in aw as the wizard stopped right before him now glaring only at Francis who had not moved from his spot.

"Ah, but mon cher, I am spreading ze love. Do you not wish to join us?" He smirked coyly at him.

The great wizard sputtered indignantly, "No you blasted frog! I just came here to make sure the poor boy made it out of your clutches untraumatized! Release him at once!"

"But of course mon cher," He released his hold of Mathew, who did not move away from his spot so close to the great wizard. "Zer, no harm done." He patted Mathews head slightly.

"Bugger! No harm done! Humpf!" He looked to Mathew with some concern in his eyes, "Are you alright boy?"

"...Y...yes..." He managed to chock out quietly.

"...Speak up lad, I can't here you..."

"..." He found himself unable to respond, but thankfully Alfred had decided to make himself know to the great wizard as well.

"He looks fine dude no worries. So, who are you? ...And what's up with those caterpillars on your face?"

The great wizard sputtered indignantly some more and responded with a hint of contained rage, "Caterpillars! These are my eyebrows you twit! And you may refer to me as Arthur. Now who the bloody blazes are you, git?"

Alfred smiled a giant smile, going into a heroic pose, and announcing to the group, "Alfred F. Jones at your service! And this," He pointed at Mathew, "Is my sidekick Mattie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Arthur huffed at the antics but responded no the less, "Likewise I'm sure."

Francis clapped his hands together gleefully, "Oi! Now that we 'ave all gathered together, we can go to my 'ouse and 'ave a wonderful time together."

Arthur gritted his teeth, "No! Why the bloody hell would I go anywhere near your house!?"

Francis winked suggestively, "Oh mon cher, you know why you would go to my 'ouse." He blew a kiss to the fuming wizard.

"I'm going to rip your tongue out wanker!" He pounced on the laughing Francis with the intent to beat him into a bloody pulp. Leaving a curious audience to watch the strange half serious battle unfold from an odd dust cloud. Alfred laughed, Gilbert smirked, Antonio smiled, and Mathew was left standing there quietly wonder exactly what was going on and if he should even try to do anything.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this fics going to be containing Franadia rather then PruCan. I do like them both the same amount, but... I like Prussia chasing after both Austria and Hungry more then I like him tied down to cute little Canada, sorry.<p>

Also, Alfred will become more brotherly protective later.

Now then, here is an 'unofficial' list of the matchups. (Franadia, UsUk, Spamano, GerIta, RuCh, and AusHun with Pru trying to work his way into a threesome.)


End file.
